


The Case of Meddling Man

by hey_there_buddy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jealous Sherlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_there_buddy/pseuds/hey_there_buddy
Summary: Sherlock is finding it difficult to cope up with the feelings he recently realise that he have for his best friend, John Watson.On the other hand, John is oblivious to the fact.What happens when Sherlock got really jealous of John's so called "friend"?We all know Jealousy can be vicious motivator.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

John was walking down the street, hands shoved deep inside his pockets.

He and Sherlock had a domestic, as Mrs. Hudson like to put it.

So, he left the flat after yelling that he need some air.

'he can be so childish at times' thought John.

When he was taking the turn, he accidently bumped into someone. Without even looking up he mumbled an apology and was about to walk forward when someone grabbed his wrist.

"Hello, stranger," the man whooped.

John looked up. He was surprised to see who the man was. He was wearing a white t-shirt and brown jacket, his short brown-ish hair combed neatly.

"Johnny is that you?" the man asked in a mocked tone and smiled widely.

"Thomas?" John exclaimed. Thomas Thompson is John's teenage friend. He had never seen him after they last met before John joined army.

"Oi! It's been so long since we meet, don't you think?" Thomas said before pulling John into a hug which John returned gracefully.

"So, how are you doing nowadays?" John asked.

"Oh! Nothing much, you know. About an year after we last catch up, I moved in countryside and found a decent job and life is going so far," replied Thomas with a cheeky smile.

"You have not changed, have you?"

"If you believe so."

"So, what happen to you, then?"

"Long story." John said deliberately.

"If so, I would not like to hear it now, I'm in a bit hurry," said Thomas, "But we can catch-up today, just like old days." he added with a wink.

"Shit."

"What happened?"

" I forgot my phone at home."

"No worries," Thomas said mischievously. He fished pen out of his pocket and grabbed John's palm firmly.

"What are you-,"

"Remembered something?" asked Thomas when he finished writing his phone number on John's palm.

John looked around avoiding his friend's gaze. His face had turned into a bright shade of red.

"Um.."

Thomas laughed seeing John turning beet red. "See you soon. Call me. We can decide where to meet up, yeah?" Thomas bid goodbye to John before disappearing in the crowd.

John looked at his palm and smiled. Definitely not changed, thought John and headed to Baker Street.


	2. Chapter 2

I was laying on sofa when I heard John's footsteps. Why is he so early? He always return after at least three hours later if we had an argument and it's no been an hour.

John opened the door of flat and without acknowledging me went to kitchen. Though, I observe why is early.

He is in good mood, but why? He was horrible when he left flat, ready to kill anyone on his way. Something must happen when he was out. Did he get a date, if so, I must plan something to spoil it, but it's unlikely. There is no mark on his jacket which suggest that he never made it to the park. Someone met him on his way, it is one possibility amongst other. Though-

John come out of kitchen with two cups, out of habit. Then, he remember about the argument. He didn't gave me the cup instead he put that cup in the table where I have to stand up to collect it.

He sat in his chair after taking his phone from coffee table.

I took my cup from where it was laying on table and mumble a thank you to which, I knew, he will not respond. and he didn't, so predictable.

I stood up and pretended that I was going to kitchen but I wanted to know the reason behind why is he in merry mood. I glanced at the mobile screen. he was saving someone's number which someone wrote on his palm. PALM, really? and he allowed it?

I made my way to the kitchen. So, this is the whole picture. John bumped into someone which he already knew, but the other person, which I presume was male by his handwritings, was in hurry, so, he offered John his number or rather wrote forcefully on his palm at first because first two number were not written clearly, so that they can later go out together. Okay, thus, merry John.


	3. Chapter 3

It was half past six in evening. John was currently reading a book when Sherlock's phone rang.

Sherlock was curled up on sofa, dead to world, but John knew better, the git was waiting for John to give him his phone. The phone rang for the second time. John tried to ignore him and his phone. He, really, was trying. If Sherlock can't do the simplest thing for the sake of their food, he will not get his phone. Not by John, anyways.

The phone rang for the third time in the row.

Sherlock made a frustrated sound and swing his right leg and stood upright his blue robe swaying gracelessly behind him.

He answered his phone. It was Lestrade calling.

"Yes?"

"Can't you pick up your bloody phone?" Lestrade growled from the other line.

"I prefer text, you know. Your are lucky that I picked the phone up." Sherlock countered.

"Fine. There had been two murders in a same room. Want to take a look at?" asked Lestrade.

Sherlock thought for a moment. He need something to occupy his mind, even if the case was not worthy of his time. He just wanted to get out of the house.

"Rate it."

"Above 7, I think."

"I'm coming. Text me the address." he hang the phone without waiting for a reply.

Sherlock went to his room and within minutes get changed into his usual attire. White shirt, black suit jacket and trousers.

"John, John! Come on, there's case," shouted Sherlock from hall buttoning his jacket.

"I'm not coming," said John.

Sherlock frowned.

"I will bin that liver, Okay? Now, let's go. Lestrade is waiting."

"No, I'm not coming," was all John's reply.

"May I ask for the reason?" insisted Sherlock tying his scarf around his neck.

"I have plans made for this evening already," said John vaguely.

'Ah! Yes, with his friend,' thought Sherlock. "Enjoy your lovely evening then," Sherlock said coldly, "but I'm sure the case can be fun."

John rolled his eyes in reply.

"Fine."

Sherlock should feel high and good because there was crime scene waiting for him but on contemporary, he was feeling low. He was not even sure why.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock hailed a cab using his 'magical-hailing cab power' and told the address to the cabbie.

The last thing Sherlock needed right now was a silent cab ride but it seem that the cabbie was unaware of that. He started playing playing album on tape and hummed along.

Sherlock snapped at the man.

"Calm down," cabbie said before turning off the tape," Anything happen, mate?"

"No," Sherlock barked.

"Had a bad day, then?" cabbie didn't seem to the the hint and continue to make small talks.

'Now, it's enough' thought Sherlock before throwing his deductions in cabbie's direction along with a good glare and it was enough to shut the man's mouth for the rest of the way.

\---------

The cab pulled up at told destination, Sherlock paid the fair before hoping out.

He walked to the crime scene and ducked police tape.

"Hey, Freak," greeted Sally.

"Ah! Donovan, there you are, is Anderson off today or enjoying vacation with his wife?"

"Where's your follower, Freak?" Sally observed ignoring the pervious comment.

Sherlock was about to snap at her when he heard Lestrade, "Sherlock."

Sherlock walked to Lestrade.

"There is two bodies found in the room. One was killed-"

"I want to see the room," Sherlock cut him impatiently.

Lestrade led the way to the room. It was a bedroom, one was man body and the other was of woman's. The man's body was laying on the table and woman was laying dead on left side of the bed.

Sherlock observe everything in the room and started his deductions without waiting any longer.

Lestrade was having a difficult time taking notes due the speed in which Sherlock was speaking.

When Sherlock was done with his deduction, he missed John's eyes full with admiration.

He turned around to take his leave when Lestrade asked.

"Where's John?"


	5. Chapter 5

'You can't miss this chance, You can't miss this chance' my mind was repeating again and again like a mantra.

I was not getting late, though. It was still one hour left. So, I decided to walk rather than hail a cab. It will only take me one and half hour to reach the destination, I calculated. At least, I will reach there on time, if not early.

The city was crowded. Everybody going to their work at this hours of day.

I don't know why but this reminds me of a story. One where two strangers bumped into each other, both getting late for an interview, turned out that they were lovers of past who somehow lost contact. Silly, ight?

It's been a long time since I have been to such a crowded cities, maybe that's the reason my mind is remembering such silly stories.

I was walking down streets, I saw a restaurants where people were enjoying their meals, some of them sitting alone, some of them where enjoying their meals with their families and friends laughing and happy. I sighed.

Memories flooding back again.

Suddenly, someone bumped into me. I looked down to apologize when saw the familiar face. John. John Watson. He mumbled an sorry and was about to go when I grabbed his wrist.

He looked surprised when he saw me. We exchanged numbers, well, I wrote my number on his palm.

I wanted to spend some more time with him but half an hour was already passed, so I bid him goodbye after promising him that we will met again.

I can't loose the chance. Not this time.


	6. Chapter 6

Greg had called Sherlock. He was having a case for him. Good, now at least Sherlock will be busy enough to start his weird experiments. I don't hate his so called experiments until it becomes threat to other edible things.

When Sherlock left flat it was quarter to seven. Thomas and I had decided to meet at eight o'clock. So, I still have plenty of time. The reason I didn't join Sherlock was I didn't feel like it, not that I am angry with him of anything.

I made tea and then read few pages of "The Hobbit" which I recently bought. It's an interesting fantasy book. I ought to buy "Fellowship of the Ring" after completing reading this.

When I looked at the clock. It was already half past seven. So, I got up to get ready.

I was happy by the fact that I was going to meet Thomas after so many years.

Who would have thought in the morning that I would able to meet Thomas again after such a long time. But see here I'm choosing attire to wear for dinner. I will be fun.

I don't know what to wear, shall I wear blue shirt? Yes, blue seems good but no. Red? Ergo. Violet? Yes but nah! Okay, blue. Black trousers? Blue shirt and black trouser, yeah.

I quickly get changed into clothes.

We have decided to have dinner then we'll just hang-out like two old buddies. Idea's is perfect. Just like uni days.


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock left the crime scene in fury. He didn't know why but he was angry. Very Angry. So, he decided to roam nowhere. Streets, alleys anywhere like a homeless cat.

When he was passing by a restaurant, his eyes fell on John. John was sitting on a table, laughing. His silky blue shirt reflected his eyes beautifully and his hairs were unusually combed with gel. His first two buttons of shirt were open and relaxed more than Sherlock ever have seen him. A well-built man, brown haired handsome looking man was sitting opposite John. The man leaned over John to say something as if it was a secret between them and Sherlock felt something strange bubbling in his chest. He had an urge to snap at the man and tell him to piss off.

Sherlock stood like a statue in front of the restaurant, glaring at the man. He was feeling possessive. Over what? John. But he can't control John, can he? John is his friend. Best friend and he is John's as John says. But that doesn't mean that John can't have friends. He can certainly have. So why was Sherlock feeling possessive? John has many friends, too many actually. Molly, Gavin, Mike and so many others which Sherlock can't bother to remember names. John is friendly to everyone he meets. Whether he likes them or not. Manners as he says. But here something was different, this, the man sitting opposite John and enjoying John's precious company, was John's old friend. He must know more about John than Sherlock would ever have known.

Is this called Jealousy? He didn't know. Well, he did know it. He is a crime-solving genius for god's sake and jealousy can be the perfect factor to commit a crime. But he refused to accept it. Sherlock Holmes can't be jealous, right? Not on John's friends. But he was feeling pang of jealousy.

And as if in the cue, the man turned in his direction and smiled devilishly or so Sherlock imagined


	8. Chapter 8

" Have you dated any male, back then?" asked Thomas Thompson.

"No, not in that sense," replied John, smiling a little and glanced out of the glass window.

He is there. John rubbed his eyes and looked in his direction again. He was really there. He was glaring at Thomas. If looks can kill, Thomas would have died right on the chair John had never seen him like this. He was glaring dangerously at Thomas like he is plotting out murder. John had never seen him like this, maybe once when they were chasing down a criminal and the criminal unexpectedly shot a bullet in John's direction. Luckily, the shot was not perfect. And when Greg arrested the man. He was glaring at the man the same way he is glaring at Thomas right now.

Alarms went on in John's mind but he chose not to react instead he paid his attention on what Thomas was saying.

"-you know that he was pinning on you and you liked him tooÂ and I just-" Thomas stopped in mid-sentence when he saw John glancing out of the glass window. So, he turned his head in that direction. He saw a man standing, dark blue trench coat, curly hair and needle sharp cheekbones.

"Is that your-so-called flatmate?" Thomas said to John and pointed out of the window, his voice carrying a teasing note.

John nodded without glancing at the man in question.

Thomas again turned his head and smiled at Sherlock before diverting his attention back to John.

"Is he following you?" asked Thomas.

"No. Yes, no. I don't know. How can I know?"

"Oh! Great. But you said he stalks you when you're on your date?"

"Yes, he stalks but he had his motives to do so. He-"

"Should I wave at him?"

"No," John almost screamed out, "he is not a person who would like to join an have fun," he added.

"Come on, that's a very poor excuse."

"No, he really doesn't like such things," insisted John.

But Thomas was already waving Sherlock.


	9. Chapter 9

John's POV:

Thomas was waving at Sherlock.

I know where this will go if Sherlock really joins us. Not that he would join us anyways. He never joins me when I go out with Greg or Mike. So, what's new? Nothing. Even if he joins, which he will not, why on earth am I worrying? Maybe. I really don't know. Well, I know why I don't want Thomas to meet Sherlock. The reason is: What would you feel if your sister meets your friend for the first time? Yes, correct. There is a possibility that your sister will tell every embarrassing thing about you to your friend, right? And in this case, well, sister is Thomas.

My phone went off. There was a text.

_I would be in the pub you usually go. Meet you two there. SH_

Sherlock is willing to meet Thomas. I can't believe it. He never showed a penny worth interest in my friends.

"Who is that sender?" he glanced out of the glass window and Sherlock was not standing there anymore, "Sherlock?" he asked, his tone still tease.

"Yeah. He said he will meet us at the pub. And we are just friends," I stated.

"I _firmly_ believe you, Johnnyjo" Thomas said.

He started calling me _johnnyjo_ ( really?) when I first lied to him about my relationship with a girl. I really don't know why _johnnyjo_. It doesn't make sense but still he put that name in his list of my nicknames in his mind.

"We are not in a relationship," I said clearly.

"When I say, I believe you, I really do," Thomas confirmed again with that sly smile plastered on his face.

I know this will not do anything good, "We are not a couple," I repeated the third time in a different way but I know Thomas, so I can bet that this will not make any difference.

He didn't reply but it was written clearly on his face which says _Oh, whatever._

"Okay, we shall finish our dinner quickly now. Your _flatmate_ is waiting for _us."_

I opened my mouth to protest again but decided against it and tried to convert the conversation, " You remember, once we were punished because you decided to scare children on Halloween."

"My idea was to scare children-"

"Yes, we were punished for that."

"No," Thomas protested, " We were punished because at 2 p.m you decided to sneak into the Science Teacher's house and she was really terrified."

"We scared the shit out of her," I laughed remembering the way the teacher screamed and ran out of her own house.

"It was fun," agreed Thomas and laughed, probably he too remembered the same thing.

"She didn't even come to teach for few days."

"She was boring and sassy, anyways."

"Yes she was," I agreed.

"And when she saw she give a look that she wanted to murder us."

"Yes and then you,I and Tom poked into Maths teachers person dairy."

From then I somehow managed to divert the conversation from Sherlock to our days and we enjoyed the rest of the dinner. It"s really nice to spend time with Thomas. He is his same old self, not changed much, if at all.

I really hope that when we go to pub Sherlock would be at least act like a civilised human being.


	10. Chapter 10

Sherlock’s POV

I was having an urge to join them, John and his what? _Friend?_ But Ii don’t want to interrupt their _dinner,_ so I decided to meet them at the pub. I don’t know why I am interested in meeting John’s whatever he is.

I hailed a cab to the pub. London light’s dancing out in front of my eyes.

I tried to compose myself a bit but my mind insisted on thinking about the mysterious man who was sitting with John. 

Whatever, I don’t care. ‘You care’ came a voice from back of my head but I ignored it. ‘Admit it’ it nagged again. 

Oh! For god’s sake. Yes, I do care about John, very much to be honest. Why on earth would I not care about my one and only friend? Who brings out best out of me? 

I breathed deeply and closed my eyes in an attempt to calm down. Suddenly, picture of John flashed in them in a way lightning strikes. He looked gorgeous in the blue shirt. His eyes look even beautiful, his girlfriends were correct, blue brings out his eyes alluringly. And his hair combed rather nicely with gel. So attractive, charming.

My eyes flung open. _Gel?_ I never saw John using gel even if he is on date with one of his brain-dead girlfriends. That thought made my stomach clench. Whoever this man is, certainly, he is special to John. Hmm.

I closed my eyes again and tried to deduce the man but whenever I tried to recreate the picture, all I saw was John. His dashing smile and those lovely lips and the undone buttons gave a faint view of his collarbone. So, hot and magnificent and handsome and stunning and appealing and.. Oh god.

What? From where this is coming from? Who in the hell thinks about their friends that way? No one, right? But I was thinking about him in a not-so-platonic way. Did it mean something? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have reposted this story.
> 
> I don't know why I delete it in first place.
> 
> So, I updated another chapter. Hope you liked it.
> 
> Feel free to tell if there is any mistakes.


End file.
